Catalyst of Change
by Silver-Sapphire22
Summary: It has been said that life has always been unfair. The only thing that one can count to be constant in life is change. Kagome Higurashi a trained priestess encounters the famous Kings of Shizume City. What are the consequences of saving a clansmen of the Red King Suoh Mikoto of HOMRA? Many changes will happen as the ball starts rolling down the hill where the end is unclear.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Inuyasha and K or K Project. All credits belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and GoRa respectively.

" **Talking** "

' **Thoughts** '

 _Flashbacks/memories_

* * *

 **Catalyst of Change**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **KAGOME'S POV**

The bright lights surrounding Shizume city this night is terrifyingly beautiful. The tension in the air can't be explained normally. The person resting in one of the rooftops can feel that something big will happen that will become the catalyst of various changes in the city. The said person is a woman lying peacefully while gazing the stars have a carefree smile. Despite this smile her storm blue eyes outline with a dashed of kohl reflects the unease that she is currently feeling. Her onyx hair with blue highlights is long and wavy reaching until her knees frames her soft heart-shaped faced. She has rounded cheek bones, proportionally slim nose, high trimmed brows, soft pouty pink lips, and rounded chin. Her skin is as white as ivory and as smooth as silk. She has a toned hour-glass body having a height of 5 foot 3 inches, a common height of an Asian decent female. She was wearing a white haltered type of dressed paired with a low heeled white sandals. Her name is Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was startled by the footsteps from the stairs. She immediately stood up and hid in the shadows of the rooftop. She gathered her aura, a pinkish glow, around her to prevent the incoming person from sensing her. As the rooftop door opens, she saw a white-haired man dressed in what looks like a school uniform.

The white-haired man stands confidently near the railings and looked towards the city skylights. Despite the innocent body projection of the man, Kagome can't help but feel the sinister aura that surrounds him. Since Kagome was raised from a shrine feeling auras and having other priestess abilities is normal for her. She knows that the country is under the jurisdiction of the famous Kings. There are a total of seven kings in the country, each king have a clan that is under their direct control.

 **'With the aura that this man before me is emitting, for sure he is one of the kings.'** thought Kagome. There are only four kings that Kagome knows. The first King, The Silver King, who is said to be aboard the Himmelreich airship. The second king, The Golden King, he was said to be the one who turned Japan into the world's greatest economic and technological power. Then the Red King, the leader of the famous HOMRA, is the third king. And last king that Kagome knows of is the Blue King, the Head of the Special Task Force Unit Scepter 4, is the fourth king. She only knows these four kings since they are the more popular ones, the other three kings is unknown to her.

 **'What is he doing here at this time of the night?'** Kagome question herself. A few minutes passed, Kagome can hear another person coming up the rooftop. The uncomfortable feeling that Kagome has been feeling ever since the night begun has intensified. Then the rooftop door opens revealing a brown-haired man wearing a long sleeves white polo shirt and brown pants holding an old looking video cam. The white haired man started humming some creepy tune and then the brown haired man started approaching the white haired man. He started a conversation with the white haired man say **'How lovely the night is,' 'what was he doing at this hour on rooftop,'** and then the brown haired man introduced himself as **'Totsuka Tatara.'** He then proceed to ask the white haired man who he is.

The white haired man turned around to face Totsuka-san, but as he turned he also pointed his pistol towards Totsuka-san. Kagome has frozen in where she hides and can't believe what is happening in front of her. The white haired man pulled the trigger and shot Totsuka-san straight to the chest. After shooting his target the white haired man proclaimed himself as the Colorless King.

Kagome stop the gasp she almost let out by covering her mouth with her hands. **'I can't believe that a king can be so cruel. To shot a stranger who has done nothing to you is unthinkable,'** she thought. She didn't realized that tears are flowing freely from her eyes. As the so called Colorless king leave Totsuka-san behind, Totsuka-san took out his phone to call someone. At the same time Kagome came out from her hiding spot to approach the fallen Totsuka-san.

 **TATARA'S POV**

Totsuka-san was startled by the presence of a beautiful woman beside him. He can clearly see the tears falling from this woman's eyes. He let his phone fall from his hands and tried to wipe the tears from the woman's eyes. **"W-why are (cough) why are you c-crying? (cough) Pl-please don't cry."** I said to this woman before me. She then put her hands on my chest and then she closed her eyes. A pink glow surrounds her making her look more ethereal.

 **'It's getting harder to breath and my vision is slowly darkening. Am I really dying?'** But as soon as the glowing start a soft warm feeling spreads throughout my body. As soon as the glows appears it immediately disappears but the feeling it left in me is warmth and contentment. He doesn't feel the pain in his chest anymore then slowly he feels his wound and discovered that his wound has closed up and healed. He lift his body slowly to observe his wound more closely.

 **"H-how? What happened? W-what did you do?"** I asked stuttering the woman. Then she proceeds to wipe her tears and smile. Her smile is very dazzling and her posture has change from being tensed to a relief one. **"Are you Ok?"** the woman asked me. But before I can answer back her posture became tensed again and she faced the door to the roof. I can also hear rushing footsteps from the other side of the door.

The woman immediately stood up and proceeds to back away from me. I tried to stop her but as she reach the railings she turn to face the view and then she jump. I quickly tried to catch her to prevent her death but as I look at the bottom of the building she is still alive. She stood up and hurriedly run away from the scene.

As the people beyond the door slammed it open. I was unfrozen from what I saw and faced the worried looking Kusanagi-san and Yata-san. I look at them and started scratching my head and said **"So that was a close call. Hehehe."** But on my mind I can't stop thinking about the beautiful woman who saved me from the clutches of death and the questions **'Who is she or what is she?'** is stuck on my mind too.

* * *

AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever. So forgive me for some misspells, wrong grammar, and incorrect info about the anime. If there are OOC forgive me I'm still new at this.

As all of you have read, this fic is more into the K Project universe. I'm not sure if I will add some more of Inuyasha materials and characters. But I'm leaning to having Kagome only as the character from Inuyasha. I think it will be more confusing for me if I add more characters from Inuyasha since I'm still new at being a fanfic author.

Please REVIEW! It can be negative or positive, I will accept them all and try to improve my writing with your comments.

Ja ne!

Silver-Sapphire22


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Inuyasha and K or K Project. All credits belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and GoRA respectively.

AN: Hey guys forgot to add the ages to the first chapter. So here it is, the ages of the K characters are based on the site wiki/Home while Kagome's age is what I want it to be. Hehehe.

Kagome – 20

Mikoto – 24

Kusanagi – 26

Tatara – 22

Sorry for the late update (if a week is considered the latest. Hahaha :D) More or less I will be updating this story of mine weekly if possible. If I'm late in updating please forgive me I'm either busy with my studies (being a college student here .) or I'm still working on the direction of what my story will be heading to.

Thank you for those who have reviewed my story. The comments and criticisms(good one at the present) are greatly appreciated. Lunascorpio20, amy1945, Foxluna, KaeterinaRomanov, AkiraYuni, LittleNK, Alexiadreamer15, BlueshineMoon, DivaAkashiya, and 3 other guests. :) Thanks a lot guys.

" **Talking** "

' **Thoughts** '

 _Flashbacks/memories_

* * *

 **Catalyst of Change**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **General POV**

 _Homra Bar_

A chime sounds as the door of HOMRA local bar opens revealing three men. Kusanagi-san lighting his cigarette, Yata-san with his skateboard on his side, and the final person to enter is the bloodied but standing and grinning sheepishly, Tatara-san.

Everyone in the bar was silent and didn't know how to react. Most of the other clansmen of HOMRA expected bad news from the two who goes out to fetch Tatara-san. Only Mikoto, the Red King, seems to know already what happened. What the others didn't know is that Kusanagi-san has given Mikoto a brief description of what happened while they came to rescue Tatara-san from their new enemy.

 **TATARA'S POV**

As I enter HOMRA, I immediately sought Mikoto. I saw him sitting in one of the bar stools as usual and smoking. I grinned to him sheepishly and proceeds to move towards him. I was jerk to the side by a strong grab from small hands. As I look downwards to the one holding me captive, I saw the worried and tearful face of Anna. I crouch down to Anna's level and started to hug and comfort her. I patted her back **"There, there Anna-chan I'm fine and well. So please don't cry anymore. Ok? Here let's wipe your tears."**

As I wipe Anna's tears I came to a sudden revelation that if I died many will be grieving and hurting from my death. I realized that I'm truly loved by every one of my clan. I can't help but feel overwhelmed with emotions. Then as I look at Mikoto's gaze with firm determination, I vow to myself that nothing can separate me again from this family of mine.

I stood up and walked towards Mikoto with Anna-chan besides me. As I sit on one of the bar stools, Mikoto spoke and said **"Explain."**

 **KAGOME'S POV**

 _Higurashi shrine_

Walking back home to the Higurashi shrine, I can't help but think on the repercussions of my actions this night. **'What will I do? (worriedly biting her lips) That person will surely reprimand me for going against his wishes,'** I thought as I climb the stairs of the shrine. Opening the door to our house and calling out **"Tadaima!"** I heard an answer from my mom in the kitchen **"Okaerinasai."** I was surprised that somebody answered my greeting back since its already 2 am in the morning. **"Hey mom,"** I said to my mom tiredly as I sat on one of the dining chairs in the kitchen.

I watch my mom prepare my favorite Chamomile tea. She set the cup for me on the table and she sat in front me. My mom took a sip on her own cup of tea and I copied her actions. As I let the warmth of the tea to spread in my being we both set our cups down with a 'click.' **"So how was your nightly walk this time?"** she asked. She looked at me worriedly since I'm having a hard time answering her question. **"Did something happened while you were out?"** she asked again. I can't help but be amazed at my mom most of the time but whenever that something happened in the lives of her family her intuition is always right on the spot. **'Maybe it's the holy genes from our ancestors,'** I thought. Despite this I'm very thankful for having such a loving and caring mom, I love her for it.

 **"Well...where do I start?"** I contemplated my answer. My mom replied **"The beginning is always a good start."** So I explained to my mom what happened while I was out, it took an hour for me to explain everything to her.

 **General POV**  
 _Mahashira Tower, Nanakamado Tokyo Metropolis_

 **"So the Higurashi priestess saved the red clansman you say."** said an old man wearing a plain, long-sleeved black kimono with a similar white undergarment beneath. His hakama is also black patterned with two red streaks. He wears a gold-colored sash around his waist. To finish his outfit is an ankle-length, high-collared and sleeveless black robe over his outfit. As this person looks towards the view from the top of the tower, his messenger wearing a golden-colored usagi mask waits for his order patiently in the room.

 **'Hhmm..an entrance of an outside factor. How will this affect the slate and the Kings? What do you think my friend?"** said the old man while looking towards the Himmelreich airship.

 **"Bring me the girl here by 8 am this morning then I will decide on what will happen to her."** he said sa he faced one of his men. **"Hai, your excellency!"** replied the man wearing the usagi mask.

The man return from facing the view. He watches as the sun rises in the horizon, lightening the city below. **"The new day brings new changes in our lives as Kings. Hahahaha,"** said the old man laughing with mirth.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of Catalyst of Change. Hope you guys like it.

I'll be waiting for more reviews. :)

Ja ne !

Silver-Sapphire22


End file.
